Diapers to Driving
by scarletandisabelle
Summary: Kurt and Blaine find out that they're going to be fathers. How do they deal with the ups and downs of raising a child? Shameless Klaine fluff :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi! Isabelle here! My wifey and co-author Scarlet and I decided to work together on a story, so we did. One line at a time. This is the result. We're not sure whether we're going to continue, so we'd love to hear from y'all about what you think. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"All right, guys, turn to page 231," the curly-haired teacher instructed his class of juniors. The group of students snapped out of their trance and did as they were told, some students who were less attentive leaning over to ask a neighbor what page the teacher had just stated. Honestly, he didn't know how they were able to pass his class when they never paid attention. He had barely passed the rigorous curriculum at Dalton Academy when he had attended, so he was amazed at their work. He waited somewhat patiently as the students finished up flipping to the right pages before speaking again.<p>

"Can anyone tell me how to find the solutions of a quadratic equation?" Blaine Hummel-Anderson, the teacher, asked. The class was unreceptive at first, which didn't come as much of a surprise to Blaine. He loved math, but most of his students detested it. Blaine wasn't sure why- maybe it had something to do with his teaching methods, or maybe they just didn't understand the material. In any case, he would have a tough time extracting an answer from the silent, unresponsive class.

"Come on, guys. Do I need to bribe you with chocolate?

Several nervous laughs filled the room, but nobody answered. Blaine decided that he needed to get serious with the students.

"Anybody? Last chance before I pick one of you to give me the answer."

Before he could choose a student, the chorus of "Teenage Dream" filled the air. Blaine searched the room for a student checking their phone, but he realized suddenly that it was _his_ phone ringing.

_Why __is __Kurt __calling __me __now__? __He __knows __I __have __class__. __Must __be __something __important__, _Blaine thought to himself as he picked up his new iPhone and pressed "Talk".

"Hey, Kurt. What's going on?"

"_Hey__, __babe__. __So__, __I __have __some __exciting __news __for __you__."_

"And it can't wait until after class?"

"_Well__, __I __thought __you__'__d __like __to __know __that __our __adoption __papers __for __Mandy __have __been __approved__."_

In that moment, Blaine's heart stopped, and he nearly forgot that there was a class full of students present. His eyes teared up as he murmured into the phone.

"We're gonna be daddies."

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel was working at his tire shop when he got the phone call from Kurt. Kurt never called on Fridays, as he had rehearsal all day, so Burt knew something big had happened. His hopes were high as he answered the phone.<p>

"Hey, kiddo. How's it going? Everything alright?"

"_Dad__, __I __have __big __news__."_

"Good big news?" Burt questioned, knowing the answer already.

"_Amazing __big __news__, __Dad__._"

"Well, come on then. Spit it out." Even before Kurt said anything, Burt was grinning. He'd spoken to Kurt enough times recently to know what was going on.

"_The __adoption __papers __for __Amanda __have __been __approved__. __You__'__re __going __to __be __a __Grampy__."_

Burt let out a choked breath, unable to form words. He was expecting this as soon as Kurt had said "amazing", but it still was so overwhelming. He repeated the words in his head over and over, trying to retain it all. _He __was __going __to __be __a __grandfather_.

He rather liked the sound of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Isabelle here again! I'll be doing most of the updating, as this was originally my account and Scarlet actually has a life, but whatever.

Anyways, we're keeping the chapters fairly short because we both have so many things going on and we want to be able to update at least every other day. Rest assured, there will be many more to go.

Happy reading! Don't be afraid to review! First 5 reviews get a shoutout on both the next chapter and Isabelle's tumblr (achingforasplashofthesun). Possibly even Scarlet's (sevenlittlenumbers).

* * *

><p>"I vote green. That way it's not forcing her to be all feminine. It's a very gender neutral color." Kurt picked up another color sample card, examining all of the different shades.<p>

**"**But she's going to be our little princess!" Blaine whined. "Pink is the best colour for royal little girls!"

**"**But what if she doesn't like pink! I'd hate to have to repaint all of the walls. It's time consuming and expensive."

**"**What if we left the walls white until she was old enough to decide? We could get some different coloured bedding and switch it out as time went on."

**"**But white is... can't we just do green or a baby blue? Something gender neutral? She would probably want _some_color."

**"**Baby blue isn't really neutral. How about a soft yellow?" Kurt responded with a disgusted expression.

**"**Fine. We can go with green," Blaine replied, not wanting to argue anymore over such a silly topic. Kurt grinned and did an excited little jump, already pulling out six or seven color samples from the racks and putting them side by side.

**"**Whoa, there. Calm down, babe. We're only painting the walls one colour, so make sure it's something you love. We don't need five or six options."

**"**Well, how are we going to know which one we love if we don't compare our options?"

**"**Intuition." Blaine pointed to a soft sage green paint with a hint of yellow. "I like this one."

**"**Hm, me too. We could make it work. Of course, the curtains would have to be a darker shade, since this one is a tad light. But that's okay, we didn't buy the fabric yet..." Kurt pulled out the color card with a smile.

**"**I'm sure it'll be perfect for our little girl," Blaine said, nuzzling Kurt's neck and grinning. A lady coughed loudly and glared, so Kurt turned to her with a look of contempt.

**"**Excuse me, is something wrong?"

Blaine chimed in. "Yeah, I'd hate to think that my _husband _and I were causing any trouble. You see, we're having a baby soon, and we're just _so _excited about it that we tend to get a little physical. Like this." He kissed Kurt full on the lips.

At first, the woman was rendered speechless. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. Smirking, Kurt and Blaine walked away holding hands.

Kurt leaned into Blaine, giving him a playful nudge. "We're going to be great parents."

* * *

><p>Kurt was at rehearsal when Blaine sent him the text.<p>

_Kristie's in labour. Our baby girl is on the way._

Kurt's excited expression must have tipped the director off, because she spoke up.

**"**You okay? We really need to focus. Performances start next month, and we're behind schedule." She paused before realizing what had happened. "Oh my God, is the baby on the way?"

Kurt nodded, already wiping tears off his face as he gathered all of his things and shoved them carelessly in his messenger bag. Everyone on the cast wished him good luck as he left the theater and ran to the car, heart racing.

The drive to the hospital was tense as Kurt tapped the steering wheel anxiously. He nearly swerved off the road as Blaine called him, so he calmed down for a second before answering.

**"**How's she doing? Is everything alright?"

**"**_She's doing great, and everything is fine. Where are you?"_

**"**I'm almost there. Pulling into the parking lot...now." Kurt found a place to park before nearly running to the maternity ward and his new daughter.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: The first few weeks of Amanda's life!<p>

**A/N (part deux): **In case this wasn't clear, Kristie is the baby's mother. She became pregnant but cannot take care of Amanda, so Kurt and Blaine are adopting Amanda.


End file.
